Chemicals React
by Rei-chan. Watch her shine
Summary: my first oneshot and Gundam seed fic... be nice Yzak will be slightly OOC... it's about him and a girlfriend of his, My OC Twa. Yzak/OC... BE NICE! PLEASE!


Ok... I've rewritten this thing... those of you who've read it with my little skit... Yeah... I've given my immaturity to someone else to worry about... but I've read and reread this story thinking how could I make it better and less... well... less pathetic... and I'm pretty sure I fixed it... so... as you know I own nothing this is purely entertainment for me so... read on.

* * *

Chemical's React

_A girl of 14 with brown hair and bright emerald green eyes shining with tears slapped the boy in front of her, "You Jerk!" She yelled, "How dare you say that!?" Looking down at the ground, tears falling freely down her face and hitting the ground. She suddenly jerks her head up still crying, glaring at the young boy._

_"You told me you loved me," she shouted at him "was that a lie too? Do you truly despise me like you do all other naturals, because my love for you isn't a lie!" She screamed as she turned around and ran away. The scenery disappears to show only her running away into a background of black._

_"Wait Twa, don't go I really do love you, TWA!" the boy shouted after the girl and reaching out to her..._

"TWA!" a young man about 18 with silver hair jolts up with his arm stretched out in front of him. His body covered in sweat. He bends his knees up and lays his elbows over top of them.

"Twa," he whispers in a sad tone. Tossing his blankets off of him he gets up and looks out his window then scoffs, "Why do I still care about that stupid natural girl?" After a bit of thinking he looked down at the ground with a sad look, "Because, I still love her," he whispers to himself.

After shaking his head a little to get the girl out of his thoughts, he strips down to nothing and takes a cold shower.

8*8*8*8*8*8

"HEY TWA THERE YOU ARE!"

A girl of about 17 with dark brown hair in three different braids at the base of her neck, came running over and placed Twa in a headlock, "Where have you been?"

Twa gasped grabbing at the girls arms, "I've been working, now let go Dualia," she stated tapping Dualia's arms. Dualia let go of her and sat next to her with a huff.

"Working with what?" Dualia questioned while looking at Twa suspiciously, "This is supposed to be your day off."

"I have to finish my security program so that the princess will be safe and--"

Dualia cut her off waving a hand in the air carelessly, "Yeah yeah all for protecting the Princess." Dualia stared at Twa with annoyance written all over her face.

"Do you ever stop? You're worse than Eera and Uncle Heero combined, and that's sayin' somethin' they're the biggest workaholics we know, next to you of course."

Twa stared at Dualia for a few minutes, "Are you saying I don't know how to have fun?"

"Yup," Dualia grinned, "I'm also suggesting you play hooky tomorrow, you're as good as a coordinator when it comes to any type of combat, so missing one day of training isn't going to hurt you."

Twa sighed seeing Dualia's point, "Alright." Dualia whooped for joy and prounced off to find someone else to annoy now that she was finished with Twa. Twa smirked shaking her head going back to finishing her security system.

8*8*8*8*8*8

Hearing the phone ring the man shut off the shower and tied a towel around his waist answering the phone. "Hello?" he asked annoyed.

"_Haha you sound as annoyed as ever Yzak_," the person said on the other line.

"What the hell do you want Dearka?" Yzak demanded getting more annoyed by the minute.

"_Touchy, thought I'd distract you from those dreams of yours, Athrun's coming too_," Dearka said to Yzak with humor lacing his voice.

Yzak sighed, "Sounds good, I need a distraction from them." He stated looking at a picture of him and a girl at 14. A girl with brown hair was on his back one arm wrapped around his shoulders the other one making a peace sign and a huge grin on her face. She was wearing normal jeans and a peasant blouse and black heels. He was wearing a grey shirt, a jean jacket and normal jeans. He had a soft smile on his face one arm holding her up the other holding her arm that was around her shoulders. The background had a silver offroad jeep. 'she always did like to be untraceable and untrackable.' He smiled softly remembering.

"_YZAK ARE YOU LISTENING!_" Dearka shouted pulling Yzak out of his memories making him pull the phone away from his ear.

"No, sorry went out of it for a minute, what did you say Dearka?" Yzak said putting the phone back to his ear.

"_Yzak, we need to get you out of there_," Dearka said exasperated.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Yzak said shocked, "Athrun's not with you now is he? I thought he was to busy with that orb girl."

"_Yeah he is, and he was able to get away 'specially since I asked him and told him what was going on_," Dearka said seriously.

"He's not going to be taking charge of it? is he?" Yzak asked slightly upset.

"_No, you need a break, and Athrun's here to help with that. It's been what four, five years since you were with what's her name?_" Dearka said obviously getting annoyed himself.

"Twa, her name is Twa," Yzak growled.

"_See! That's my point you remember her name even after so many years and you swear you hate naturals_," Dearka pointed out with triumph. "_In other words you have no choice but to come down to earth and hang out with us, I know you can do that Yzak seeya_," and with that Dearka hung up with a bewildered Yzak staring at the phone.

8*8*8*8*8*8

"TWA GET UP!" A girl with platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes said shaking Twa, "we have Martial Arts Training with Master Wufei,"

Mumbling something inaudible Twa turned over onto her side and pulling her blankets over her head. "Tell Master Wufei I had a late night, he'll understand, if not dad'll convince him, alright Tri,"(1) she stated under her covers.

"Alright, but if you're yanked out of bed by Uncle Heero don't come running to me," Tri said sighing and leaving the room.

Twa waited til Tri left, then tossed her covers off showing her black tube top, blue jean jacket and faded jeans. She hopped off her bed and put on her heels. After checking if anyone was coming or going down the hall, she ran down the hall to where her car was parked but before she could open the door to be free and leave someone blocked her way with his arms crossed.

Twa looked up to look into the disappointed green eyes and stoic face of her father. She smiled nervously "Hi daddy, heh heh, ummm what's up," she said innocently trying to hide her nervousness.

He just sighed and stepped out of her way. "We'll talk when you get back, and make sure you're home before dinner any later and you'll have to make up your martial arts training with Wufei," was his stoic response to her questioning face.

She saluted "Yessir!" She then ran out the door to her car. She started her silver jeep pulling out of the parking lot looking drive way and started driving around town with her sunglasses on, scoping out any new people. She stopped at her favorite old time cafe parked, and ordered herself a strong black coffee and a cinnamon roll from the place.

Twa started looking around and saw three boys she thought she'd never see again. She lowered her sunglasses and recognized the silver haired one immediately. Twa changed her order to go and left in a hurry.

As soon as she was about a mile from where he was she breathed a sigh of relief. "What the hell is he doing here?" She asked herself her voice betraying her breaking heart. She leaned her forehead on the steering wheel staring at the floorboards with wide eyes.

Twa leaned back in her seat sighing. She pulled out her CD that had two songs she thought she really needed to listen to at the moment. She put it in the CD and started playing the third track. She started remembering the war that ended only half a year ago.

Twa started focusing on the song and remembered when she was happy with that guy, and also how he betrayed her. By selling out the military base that she was in along with her 4 friends, they were lucky not to be found.

Twa sighed melting into the song not noticing that the silver haired guy she saw followed her. At least she didnt til she heard him enter her Jeep and shut the door. She quickly shut off her music and glared at him. "What the hell do you want?" She asked coldly glaring at him.

He sighed "To talk, I'm unarmed. I'm also not wired," he raised his hands up in surrender. "You can search me if you want, I can't guarantee I won't pin you to the seat and search you myself though."

"Hmpf, sick minded moron," she said with a dead panned glare towards him. Yzak just smirked. Twa started up her vehicle and drove to the middle of nowhere. She put her seat back placing her hands behind her head and her eyes closed. "So what exactly do you want to talk to me about Yzak?" Twa asked uninterested, though the look she gave him showed him she was paying attention.

Yzak sighed and looked at the sunset. "This is where we first met," he said, more to himself but Twa heard it. "Also where we parted ways on unspeaking terms," she said her voice telling him she was getting pissed off.

"Yeah I know, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," he said looking out of the car his chin resting his chin on the palm of his hand and his elbow resting on where a window would be. "I wanted to know if what you said was true or if you've gotten over it." He stated, more like asked but still stated.

Twa raised herself up on her elbows looking at Yzak with suspicion. "Why, why do you want to know if it's true or not?" she said not hiding her suspicion.

"Because," Yzak said staring out at the sunset, then looking back at her. "I want a second chance if it was really true." He looked at Twa as his eyes shined with apology. He then layed his head on her lap. "I've been having dreams of our separating, they make me wake up in a cold sweat, and make me remember how happy we were together." Yzak said his voice cracking, "I miss you Twa, please tell me what you said 4 years ago was the truth?"

Twa just stared for a moment at Yzak shocked at how vulnerable he seemed, then smiled and cradled him against her and whispered to him, "Yes Yzak, what i said was the truth, my love for you isn't a lie." With that she kissed him and played the song she and her friend Eera wrote when a Natural girl and a Coordinator boy fell in love.

* * *

mmmk it's done and over with hope you people like it better than the original... as you notice no more lyrics... but I'm pretty sure you can guess the ending song... Chemicals React certainly fits to something like this... I mean a Natural and a Coordinator... specially when it's Yzak... XD that guy needs to lighten up and Twa does too... she's not fond of Coordinator's but she has reason not to... Yzak just hates naturals... anyways I'm done this should be better than it's original... feel free to tell me you hate it though... oh and FYI the first song she plays is supposed to be Land of Confusion by Disturbed... and Chemicals React is owned by Aly and AJ... I had no part in writing it nor did my alter egos... I have many...


End file.
